


小さな恋のうた (A Small Love Song)

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, am i trying too hard to be anime, probably, what am i doing i don't even anime that much, why isn't henna writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As another semester of college begins, so does another chance for Sanghyuk to get Jaehwan-sunbae to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	小さな恋のうた (A Small Love Song)

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been having a lot of fluffy Hyuken emotions lately. Also, not sure if they seem too out of character, but at this point they don't know each other that well yet. Will I continue this? Your guess is as good as mine.

Jaehwan looked up, following the sounds of a light rain shower on the roof of the bus stop. 

The only reason he'd heard it through his earphones was because the previous song faded out and there was a brief moment of silence before the next song began. He was listening to Loveholic that morning.

Looking back down at his notebook, he continued to doodle, adjusting his glasses as he added detail to an animated chibi dinosaur sketch on his art history notes.

He didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching the bus stop, and didn't see the bespectacled figure standing hesitantly by the bench he was sitting on.

It was only when he felt a finger tap on his shoulder that Jaehwan became aware that someone else was present; he instinctively jerked an earphone out of one ear. “Sorry--!” He looked up and saw a flustered Sanghyuk, holding up his hands in an apologetic gesture and taking a small step back.

“I-I didn't mean to startle you, sorry…”

Jaehwan smiled in relief, and also made sure to quickly but discreetly snap his notebook shut.

“Oh, it's fine Sanghyuk, sorry, I didn't see you there.”

Sanghyuk swallowed. “It's okay...sorry for startling you.” He paused, wringing his hands. “Is this seat...taken?”

“No, you can go ahead,” said Jaehwan, moving his backpack closer to him to make room.

“Thanks…” Sanghyuk sat, holding his bag on his lap. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

“Sunbae?”

“Hm?” Jaehwan responded, meeting Sanghyuk's gaze. Sanghyuk immediately looked away, his eyes roaming the bus stop as he held his backpack a little too tightly. 

“Uh, I was just wondering...if you were going to the anime convention this weekend. It's in the next town over and it looks like it's a smaller one but I was thinking of checking it out.” He brought his eyes back to meet Jaehwan’s.

“Yeah I heard about that one! One of my favorite fan artists is gonna be there so I really wanted to go, but I can't...I sort of got sucked into helping out for the school festival this weekend...I'm not even on the school council but you know how Hakyeon can be.”

“Ah, right…” said Hyuk, sounding a little disappointed, but he continued the conversation nonetheless. “Since you're president of the anime club right?”

“Yup,” said Jaehwan, reaching into his backpack for something. “He's very particular about all the clubs working together on stuff. But I told the club members they can go ahead to the convention, I know they all wanna go. And I need someone to buy stuff for me anyway, right?”

“Yeah,” Hyuk agreed. “I guess that's one of the things I missed at last week's meeting...sorry about that again.”

“No worries,” Jaehwan said, smiling warmly at Sanghyuk. He had opened a box of Pepero and held it out to him. 

“Pepero?” When Jaehwan said it, he kept his lips in the rounded “o” position at the end of “Pepero” and tilted his head to the side cutely. Sanghyuk's eyes flew straight to his lips, staring for a moment before he caught himself and instead brought his gaze to the Pepero instead. 

“Oh! Th-thanks sunbae,” he said, taking one of the snack sticks from the box.

“So I guess you'll be at the con this weekend too then?” Jaehwan asked, rolling a Pepero stick between his fingers before taking a small bite.

“I guess, I mean if everyone else is going too…” Well, _almost_ everyone.

“Oh…” said Jaehwan. He paused, then said: “Well, if you weren't, I was thinking of recruiting you to help me out with the festival this weekend since it's just me from the anime club…”

Sanghyuk choked slightly on a small bit of Pepero, but tried to hide it with a couple of small coughs. 

“Oh! Really? Uh, well, I mean, I was thinking about going, but I never fully decided…I mean, you know, if you really needed the help...”

Jaehwan chuckled. “Sanghyuk-ah, would you like to help me with the school festival this weekend?”

Sanghyuk looked up at Jaehwan, blinking nervously, and nodded. “Yeah, sure, of course--” He cut himself off, probably not wanting to sound too eager. He took another bite of his Pepero and looked away, embarrassed.

“Great! It’s a date.” 

This time Sanghyuk really did choke on his Pepero. Jaehwan was quick to grab his drink bottle and offer it but Sanghyuk refused it, scrambling for his own water bottle and taking a couple sips. Jaehwan waited patiently for Sanghyuk to recover himself, and by the time he did, his face had turned a bright red. Whether from the choking episode or from embarrassment was unclear. Most likely both.

Just then, the bus could be heard rounding the corner. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine...we should get on the bus,” Sanghyuk said weakly, standing up and slipping his backpack on. 

“You sure?” Jaehwan asked, concerned, as he placed his notebook and Pepero box into his bag.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sanghyuk nodded, gripping his backpack straps firmly and facing straight forward as the bus pulled up. He didn’t see Jaehwan smile sweetly at him as the bus door opened and a few people got off. Jaehwan looked down as he walked past Sanghyuk to get on the bus, keeping his smile to himself for just a little longer.

~~~  
“Sunbae, wait,” said Sanghyuk, just as Jaehwan turned away after saying goodbye. Their classes were on opposite sides of the campus. He turned back around. “Hm?”

Sanghyuk was opening his backpack, carefully pulling out a small package wrapped in a soft pink cloth and tied carefully at the top. He held it in his hands for a moment, staring down at it, before looking up at Jaehwan.

“So I tried out that onigiri recipe…or, well, Hongbin helped me with it, but…” He held the small package out to Jaehwan. “I thought...maybe you’d like to try some.”

Jaehwan smiled shyly, accepting the bento box. “Oh! Sanghyuk-ah, thank you! I wasn’t expecting anything like this…”

“It’s nothing, I just, I thought of you...” Sanghyuk trailed off. He pursed his lips, eyes downcast once more.

“I’ll look forward to eating it today,” said Jaehwan. “And I’ll send you a message later to tell you how it is.”

Sanghyuk’s head snapped up. “Oh, well, oh okay, cool. Cool. I’ll look forward to hearing from you!” he said, trying not to sound to eager.

Jaehwan beamed at him, before waving and saying goodbye again. “I’ll see you later, Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk watched him go until he reached the end of the courtyard, then pulled his phone out from his pocket.

HyukKaoTalk  
_Hyung, are you at your dorm room right now??_

Park HyoBean  
_Yeah why? Did a new episode of something come out?! I’ve been doing homework all weekend ㅠㅠ_

HyukKaoTalk  
_I’m coming over_

Park HyoBean  
_What? Why? YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION_

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Thank you for reading!


End file.
